TABS - Life With The Penguins: Six Feet Under
by Joshpro8423
Summary: We need to stop them. We knew we had to, one way or another. They got what they wanted, and we have to stop them from unleashing the evil from below. But could we kill the ones our new friends had cared about before? Or is there another way?


_**Life With The Penguins**_

_**Six Feet Under**_

_The battle between good and evil is on_

**Some Info:**

Sixth part of the series baby! And yes, I use the story number in the title, like a sir! (Trust me when I say it ain't easy) So, here will be part two of this two-part magic special in the LWTPS. After this, magic will become canon and the stories continue on, as I have already planned them till part 10 so far! Please read the last five stories FIRST to understand!

**Summary:**

We need to stop them. We knew we had to, one way or another. They got what they wanted, and we have to stop them from unleashing the evil from below. But could we kill the ones our new friends had cared about before? Or is there another way?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. It belongs to _Tom McGrath_, _Eric Daniels_, _Dreamworks Animation_ and _Nickelodeon_. I only own my own OCs (i.e. Josh Everett, Nick Everett, etc.)

**Introduction:**

_Operation: Sister Hunt_

_"Are you guys sure you're ready for active duty?" I asked the two._

It was just a day after Skipper and Kowalski had a close brush with death and Manfredi had discovered that he had lost the only thing keeping the Chinstrap Sisters from unleashing one of the most powerful evils that ever existed.

_**The Army of Darkness.**_

Manfredi, Johnson, Hans and Bagel had to stay secretly in the HQ for the previous night, and now we were all gathered around the HQ's table to discuss on the plan to go back to Antarctica and stop them.

"Yes Josh, we're as fit as a fiddle," Kowalski assured. I nodded in response before taking a seat. We were all there; me, Nick, Gem, Ash, Ernie, Private, Rico, Skipper, Kowalski, Manfredi, Johnson, Hans and Bagel. Skipper and Manfredi were about to brief us of the plan that they had concocted the night before.

"Is everyone present?" enquired Skipper. A dozen heads nodded in response. "Alright then, you all know why we're here for, am I right?"

More nods.

Skipper then shifted his gaze over to Manfredi, gesturing him to proceed. "Ok everyone, we had already discovered yesterday that the Blood Ruby was missing and I have told you all why it is so important for it to be in safe flippers, so here's what we plan to do."

He then flipped the whiteboard Kowalski uses to display his plans and options when we are in the HQ. On the board was a big timeline filled with pictures and a bit of words. It almost looked like he tried to make an art piece.

"I know that the Chinstrap Sisters never move from their home, which is located in one of the most infamous caves in the whole of Antarctica; The Cavern of Frozen Fire," he said. "If we try to find them there, we would have a better chance of locating that Talismen."

He pointed at a picture of what looked like a cave with the picture of two penguins in it as he said that. "It's a long hike inland, so Skipper and I have decided that we needed a place to stay before we can even start to head there." He then pointed at a picture of a mess of igloos encased by the sea and the walls of an icy hill.

"We had agreed on setting up a home base in our hometown; The City of Penguins," he continued. We all lit up at those four words.

"We get to visit YOUR hometown?!" we all asked in excitement. We have always wanted to visit Skipper's hometown since he told us about it in his life story. Aah...those four years of fun.

The two nodded, making some of us squeal. "Alright, alright, we're just passing through it is all. We would be setting up a base camp in one of the free igloos, or in my parents' igloo," Manfredi assured. "So we won't be there long. We will, however, let you all have half a day to explore the village, but please, we are in a time-sensitive situation so ONLY half a day."

"How long do we have before it's too late?" asked Ernie. Manfredi then pointed at the picture of a white circle that seemed to represent the moon.

"We have till the full moon in one and a half week's time. The caves are around a good three day's hike from the village, with a few breaks in between, so we should have more than enough time to get there."

Then, I dropped the question. "Why can't we just have Bagel transport us there? Won't that save time?" I asked. Manfredi and Bagel quickly disagreed.

"You see," started Bagel. "The Chinstrap Sisters may have enchanted a large area around their cave to prevent us from doing so, and if I try transporting us there, well...let's just say worse might happen."

I let the words get processed in my mind before understanding what he meant. "Ok then," I replied.

"With this, is everyone clear about the mission?" Skipper said in turn. We all nodded attentively. "Alright."

Then, he turned around and called, "Emmy!"

A few moments later, the said penguin popped her head out from the other room. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're in charge while we're gone, so please, keep Ringtail out of here."

"Alright Uncle Ski." She then gave a small salute before retreating back into the room.

"Great. Now, we need to gather up as much supplies we can carry; food, water, the necessities. I give you all ten minutes to do so."

He stopped for a moment before he continued. "Go!" he ordered, making us all quickly yet effectively collect as many resources as we need to in Antarctica.

_I already knew this was gonna be one heck of an adventure._

_A/N: Sorry everyone for the big wait. Been busy with EVERYTHING but I am back from the dead! No, not really. These chapters may come really slowly as I don't have as much time to wrute as I had before, but I'll do my best! Remember, this is just part six of the series. We still have till part 10!_


End file.
